


Who's Better?

by Dubusowner



Series: Strip For Me [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Competition, F/F, GP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner
Summary: Jeongyeon got curious why Nayeon was all smiley when she went home so she tried next. She became a little competitive and called Nayeon.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Strip For Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Who's Better?

**Author's Note:**

> I already finished 11 chapters of this series but I don't want to fill ao3 with smuts so I'll just upload with every 800 hits.

Nayeon came home in Chaeyoung's house with the biggest smile, so big that it almost blinded the seven girls who were eating on the sofa.

"I just had the best night of my life!" She screamed happily, jumping up and down as she tackled the nearest person, which was Chaeyoung.

"That good?"

"Beyond good! It's the best! Gosh, you should definitely try it!" She said, still elated and could still feel what had transpired earlier.

"Are they diseases free?" Mina asked again.

"I only tried one woman, Mina, and I wouldn't definitely try any other girls there. She's the most pricey and special, and it's worth it!" The girls could see how giddy she was and got more curious about this restaurant because Nayeon never expressed this much joy and compliment someone just like that. "I kind of made a deal with her. She'll accommodate us all."

"You mean we're going to f--k the same girl?" Jeongyeon asked with her forehead creased.

"Don't make that face. You'll regret it if you tried her. She's a little pricey though. But anyway, you will not want anyone if you meet her."

"Then I'll go tomorrow."

"No, not tomorrow. I kinda did a number on her and you know how big I am. The next day, perhaps."

"Next day it is." Jeongyeon decided, "What was her name?"

"Dahyun. But you will order Sizzling Tofu, VIP in the counter."

+++

From: Unknown

Hi! It's Nayeon. One of my friends is coming there. Don't make it better than we did, I'll punish you if you do. Mwah.

Dahyun chuckled at what she read, combing her wet hair as she just came out from the shower. It was only a day passed since Nayeon happened, and she thanked her mentally for not letting her friends go the day after because she was limping. She didn't even go home because she felt like she cannot drive.

She typed her reply.

To: Nayeon

Let's see. Your friend is the boss like what I did to you.

From: Nayeon

I know I will still be the best compared to them all. Anyway, send me the schedule for eight people, you can have two or three at a time so you'll have days of rest. Got to work so I could afford you! Enjoy.

Dahyun put down her phone with a smile, she started applying light make-up, blow-dry her hair, and didn't bother wearing anything but underwears and her favorite white robe. She busied herself with reading as she waits for Nayeon's friend.

After thirty minutes, her phone rings- it was one of the crews at the counter.

"Ma'am? Someone ordered for you. Should I let her in?"

"Ask her who recommended the place to her," Dahyun said just to make sure, she waited for a while and when she mentioned Nayeon's name, she let her in.

She waited for another ten minutes before she heard a knock on her door. She closed her book, fixed her brown hair, and opened the door. She smiled at the person who seemed frozen on her spot while staring at her.

"Hi." She greeted, opening the door widely to let her in which she did. 

Not bad. She thought as she observed her. She was taller than her, or even taller than Nayeon, she has a pretty good shape as well, and thick and long thighs. She was also pretty, small face, short black hair, and with her polo and cardigan shorts, she looked cool and attractive.

"Are you Dahyun?" She asked after she closed and locked the door.

"Yes. You are?"

"Jeongyeon. Nayeon's friend." She stretched her hand to which Dahyun gladly shook. "She had fun with you the other day. Couldn't keep her mouth shut until today."

"So you're here to see what is she gushing at about?" Dahyun asked, taking out her robe seductively and crawling and sitting on the bed with crossed legs as she curiously looked at her.

"And probably find out why?"

Dahyun chuckles when Jeongyeon started stripping everything, not leaving anything except the phone which she put on the bedside table, so she had to bite her lip upon seeing her bulge. Nayeon's was still longer, but Jeongyeon's bigger that it still brings excitement to her.

"Nayeon had probably told good things about me that you are this eager." She remarked, pulling the back of her neck and kissed her lips.

"She never told us anything and that was more frustrating because she looked like she enjoyed it very much." Jeongyeon laid Dahyun on the mattress, latching on her neck while she unclasped her bra. She looked at those, then up to her eyes, "And I can tell just by looking at you, it was worth it."

Dahyun arched her back, slipped her hands on her locks, and moaned lowly when her hand found her cunt inside her black panties.

"This wet already?" Jeongyeon teased, circling her finger as her thumb pressed on her clit with a smirk.

"You're hot." She chided as pleasure run on her face when she inserted two fingers. "Like that. Just like that."

Jeongyeon ripped Dahyun's panty, pounding her fingers hard as soon as it was not caged anymore. The younger curled her toes upwards and gripped the mattress tightly in pleasure, moaning loudly as she added another finger, smiling to herself as what she made the pretty girl under her with just her hand.

"I'm coming..." Dahyun panted, meeting the thrusts.

"Look at me." The older reprimanded as she took her phone and opened the camera, but Dahyun was too busy to chase in pleasure and her eyes were tightly closed. "I won't let you come if you won't look at me."

Dahyun cursed, though having a hard time, she meets her eyes, half-lidded, seeing the camera focused on her half body. Jeongyeon smirked at her, curled her fingers, hitting her g-spot and earning a very loud moan from Dahyun as she let out her orgasm, then clicked stopped. "You're pretty."

"What are you going to do with that?" Dahyun asked, chest heaving up and down. "You're not going to do what I had in my mind, right?"

Jeongyeon leaned and kissed her lips, entering her mouth, and started her journey in her sweet cave. After a while, she separated and pecked her lips. "Of course not, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm not that kind of a person, I just want to tease Nayeon a little. Is it okay?"

Dahyun combed Jeongyeon's black hair, locking her fingers on the back of her neck as she looked down where her hard cock was poking her entrance. She looked at her eyes with mischief, lift her hips that had it entered her, moaning when it stretched her.

"Tell her that I said you're better so I could have her punishment," Dahyun said, chuckling. She opened her legs more when Jeongyeon rested her hips on hers, pushing her cock to the hilt, she propped her elbows and started typing while she was moving their hips together in a circle, still enough to pleasure Dahyun.

"She'll call me for sure. While we wait, let's warm you up and welcome her with your moans." She said then started pumping in and out. She cupped one of her breasts while she sucked the other, never leaving her gaze to Dahyun's face.

"Jeongyeon..." Dahyun moaned when her thrusts became deeper and frantic, "Please.."

"Please what, baby?" The older asked, moving faster, muscles flexing as she held Dahyun on her waist.

"I'm coming."

"Then come with me." She said, grunting with every thrust. Dahyun's high-pitched moan was giving her chills and was like the gas that drives her crazier and adds to her strength.

Dahyun came first, milking Jeongyeon's dick which also made the older sent to the edge, pushing it to the base as she spurts her come inside Dahyun. 

"Can you still do one more?" She asked Dahyun. She saw her phone on the side lit up and a message from Nayeon showed up, cursing her in all capital letters, followed by a call.

"Yes," Dahyun answered but yelped when the latter immediately twisted her position, she was now lying on her back. "F--k!" She cursed as Jeongyeon pushed her cock back in.

Dahyun moaned very loud by their new position and by how her cock was hitting her g-spot, it was what Nayeon heard as soon as Jeongyeon answered her call. It was enough to make her hairs stood, even her member.

"Heard it? I bet you didn't make her like this." Jeongyeon bragged, putting her phone on Dahyun's back as she had to keep her still using both of her hands.

"Dahyun..." Nayeon called but was only answered by a muffled moan. She gritted her teeth, "Is it true that she's better?"

Dahyun bit her lip hard, she looked back to Jeongyeon who smirked and motioned her that she will stop of she'll say it was Nayeon and even slowed down her pace.

So though hesitant, she answered, "Y-yes."

"Noted. I'm hanging up." She said and ended the call, earning a chuckle from the girl on her back.

Dahyun pouted and looked at Jeongyeon, "She's not mad, is she?"

"Of course, she is." Jeongyeon truthfully said, "But she'll still come back, don't worry. She'll not stop until you say she was the best. So, be ready for rough sex next week."

"I bet she'll be hot." Dahyun imagined which was only answered by Jeongyeon's thrust.

"She is, but focus on me, because I'm about to make you pregnant." Dahyun moaned at that, her pussy clench tightly around her. She picked her up and made her looped her arms around the back of Jeongyeon's neck as the older cupped her breast, nipped her neck, and massaged her clit while still banging her.

"Give it to me, please," Dahyun begged, pushing herself more against the older to hit her deeper.

"You've been good. Of course, I'll give you your reward." She grinned widely as she bent Dahyun, thrusting into her harder and faster, biting her lips at how tight and warm inside Dahyun.

"A little more!" Dahyun screamed, meeting Jeongyeon's thrust. She moaned loudly when she played with her clit again, drawing circles until she was clenching and coming with Jeongyeon following with a few more thrusts.

The older pulled out, pulling Dahyun above her and soothingly rubs her side, feeling sorry for being a little rough, and got carried away. "Are you good?"

Dahyun didn't answer right away, still chasing her breath. After a while, she chuckled, "That was honestly good."

"Now I know why Nayeon had a blinding smile when she got home. You are an expert." Jeongyeon remarked, shaking her head upon remembering her friend's face when she opened Chaeyoung's door.

"All I did was to follow you and go with the flow. You are the ones who are experts. Are you sure you lack sex life?" Dahyun looked up, sneaking her hand lower to play Jeongyeon's dick.

"You only tried two of eight, I suggest you give a try our Japanese friends." She bit her lip and let out a moan when she moved her hand up and down. "I mean, all three of them at a time."

Dahyun took her balls and played with it, humming at what she said. "Our rule was one person at a time, but I can make an exception, especially if recommended."

The older f--ked her fist, gripping her shoulders tightly as she came and made a mess on her hand. Dahyun sat up, brought her face on her dick, and started cleaning her. She felt her member twitched at how hot she looked while licking her and keeping her eyes on her.

"You'll come back, right?" Dahyun asked once she was done, mashing their lips together so she can taste herself.

"There's no way I won't."


End file.
